navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be: Moderator
Description This article is a guide and instruction for persons who are designated as part of staff and a moderator. Moderators are individuals who are in trusted to enforce rules of the server and to assist with limited World Editing issues in and outside the shipyard. They also assist Trainers in training new players when there are no one available or there tick in new players arriving asking for assistance. Moderators are choose aside from application for their maturity, knowledge of game play on the server, good attitude. For their role, Moderators are given additional money they would earn as a player and given a Ship5 plot for their use. Roles of a Moderator *Enforce the Server Rules and Instructions Administrators given staff. *Assist in Shipyard matters, such as World Edit, Scheming (saving) player vehicles, fixing minor problems. *Monitor the player base for ill behaved and backing up the Trainer/Instructors/Helpers in their duties in training or clear oceans around Spawn of debris/wreck vehicles. *Advise Administrators of anything that may be going on such as griefing, damage to dock spawners, or issues beyond their means to handle. *Manage and assist the Trainer/Instructors, to make sure they are doing their jobs. The Moderator acts as a supervisor. *Settle player disputes. Perms / Powers of a Moderator This rank of staff normally have world-editing capacities, as well as access to cleaning dock kits, /kit cleanup. Depending on their roles, they W/e may be restricted to the Shipyard only. They can adjust a plot a player owns to repair what may be broken. Moderators have power to /smite a player who is breaking the rules and jail them for period of time as per the rules instructs unless it's emergency. The Moderators have power to copy and save player vehicles or objects in the server's main schematic page/folder. Properly naming the designs to the player may recall it at a later time, have the moderator load it for them. General Etiquette / Staff Rules *Don't abuse your permissions. Essentially, do not use powers for game play purposes. Such as attacking someone with your smite power. */Fly is only to be used for training purposes/moderation, for no other. Not even flying around spawn. This is classified as ABUSE. Using /V to monitor a situation is allowed only if to determine rule breaking. *Your nickname must have a majority of your name in it. No references to anything either, as a new player may not get the reference and become confused on who you are. *Try to refrain from getting in arguments in on general chat on server or discord. It makes the staff look bad. Duties of a Moderator - In-detail Law Enforcer One the main roles is to make sure to keep the peace with players and the Trainers/Instructors as well. A Moderator should have the Rules of the Server made a favorite, so the they can quickly refer to the rules. There are different rules that are in play, while its impossible find out everything. Keeping your eye out for player reports of possible misbehavior or mistaken of how things are suppose to be. Its important to remember, not to be extremely strict with players (especially new players) unless they are repeat offenders, whom seem to continually behave same way. When enforcing the rules, be firm and tell exactly what they did wrong inform them where they can look it up. Unless they continue to be problematic. Things to Watch Out for *Players verbally attacking others with real world violence, sexist nature attacks, or wearing skins that are vulgar (such as penis/sexually explicit female breasts drawn on their avatar skin. *Players / Factions doing off-hour raids against players faction with no members with less than three members online. *Illegal vehicles designed to damage the server when spawned on purpose. Category:Training